A liquid crystal display panel generally consists of a color filter (CF) substrate and an array substrate. A percentage of a light-transmitting area of the CF substrate and the array substrate to a total display area, i.e., an aperture ratio, is a main factor that influences a transmittance of the liquid crystal display panel. A power consumption of the liquid crystal display panel and a manufacture cost thereof may be increased when the transmittance of the liquid crystal display panel is low.
A pixel layer is generally a top layer of the array substrate, which is configured to control an electric field so as to influence an arrangement of liquid crystal molecules. Generally, the design of the pixel layer may influence an optical property of the liquid crystal display panel (e.g., transmittance) and thereby influence display efficiency thereof.